Una nueva mision
by Auraws
Summary: ¿Que ocurre si el magnate Daniel desea casarse? ¿Y qué ocurre si hubiera pisoteado a Saito Watanabe? El grupo "origen" reunido de nuevo, con alguna nueva adquisición. Espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

Corrían uno al lado del otro, y tan deprisa como les permitían las piernas, pero no podían escapar. El calor era asfixiante, el humo les rodeaba por momentos, cegando sus ojos, llenando sus pulmones. Ella tropezó y cayó al suelo y entonces en la lejanía sonaron dos disparos y... abrieron los ojos sobresaltados.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó él. Ella asintió mientras trataba de relajar su cuerpo, después de estar tanto tiempo en tensión. "Siento que mi subconsciente se haya desatado, y haya creado ese fuego... ¿Cómo te has sentido para ser la primera vez que compartes tu sueño?".

"Bien, ha sido... increíble" contestó con una sonrisa la joven. "Gracias por un regalo tan... íntimo, Daniel... compartir tu subconsciente conmigo, tus sueños, tus anhelos... es... el perfecto regalo de compromiso". El hombre se inclinó y la besó con suavidad en los labios. Daniel llevaba prometido con la famosa diseñadora Nora Nim desde hacía aproximadamente dos meses, pero habían decidido mantenerlo en secreto hasta la fiesta de Anunciación.

Tendió su mano y con caballerosidad, la ayudó a levantarse del hermoso diván en el que se encontraba recostada, y pidió al mayordomo que trajera un refrigerio. Daniel Final, uno de los magnates de la industria naviera más prestigiosos, había decidido destruir la empresa levantada por su padre y crear la suya propia, dirigiéndose hacia nuevos horizontes... las revistas: de deportes, de negocios, de moda... y así, había conocido a su futura esposa.

Y así también, había pisado unas cuantas cabezas... y una de ellas había sido la cabeza equivocada: la de Saito Watanabe... de nuevo. Y de nuevo, por supuesto, el supermillonario había contratado a un grupo de buenos amigos, para que le prestaran su ayuda. El grupo Origen. Así una tarde, volvió a reunirse con Cobb. El hombre, apenas un año después de reunirse con sus hijos había decidido dejar el oficio, pero por un amigo; sobre todo cuando hay una generosa recompensa por su parte; siempre se puede hacer una excepción. Tras una media hora de reunión, Dom y Saito hicieron un trato, tenían una semana para preparalo todo.

Cobb reunió a todo su equipo de nuevo: Arthur, el compañero básico en la preparación de sus planes; Eames, el falsificador; Yusuf, el químico y Sam, arquitecto; además de él mismo claro, el extractor imprescindible.

Comenzaron los preparativos del plan: los cinco se instalaron en una hermosa y discreta casona a las afueras de la ciudad, aparentemente deshabitada. El lugar perfecto para poder llevar a cabo todos sus experimentos.

El primer paso del plan, era volver a meterse en la mente de Daniel, y para eso necesitaban infiltrarse en su vida. Yusuf creó un nuevo producto químico, un potente somnífero, para poder paralizar el cuerpo de Daniel y dormirle profundamente. ¿Cómo introducirlo en el cuerpo del magnate? Una mañana, el servicio de habitaciones entró en la suite del hombre llevándole el desayuno; un croissant y una taza de te. Una hora después, Sam se quitaba el traje de doncella y en vaqueros y camiseta entraba de nuevo en la habitación con la llave maestra. El hombre de negocios estaba tirado en el suelo, se acercó a él y le tomó el pulso. Era constante. En ese momento un ruido la sobresaltó.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó una joven. Era alta, morena y vestía elegantemente. "¿Qué le has hecho a Daniel? ¡Daniel, estás bien!". Sam se levantó con las manos en alto intentando tranquilizar a la joven.

"Tranquila... no le he hecho nada... he oído un ruido y...". La mujer se abalanzó sobre ella, dándola un puñetazo, ambas cayeron al suelo. Rodaron por el mismo intentando defenderse la una de la otra. Se levantaron, golpe tras golpe avanzaron hasta la puerta. Nora alanzó un golpe, pero Sam abrió la puerta y la golpeó en la brazo. La joven se recuperó con rapidez y con una patada la sacó fuera de la habitación empotrándola contra la pared de enfrente. En ese momento, Dom, Arthur y Eames, impecablemente trajeados, como siempre; entraban en el pasillo pisando fuerte. La joven al verles intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Eames echó a correr y sacando una pistola, la pegó un tiro mientras todos se echaban las manos a la cabeza.

"¿Qué es lo qué has hecho?". Le recriminó Sam. "No era necesario matarla". Pero ni una gota de sangre salía del cuerpo de la mujer en el suelo.

"No la he matado. Como matar a una preciosidad semejante" contestó guiñándole un ojo a Sam que hizo una mueca de disgusto. "Solo la he sedado. Yusuf preparó una pistola por si acaso las cosas se complicaban".

Levantaron el cuerpo hasta dejarlo con suavidad sobre la cama, y entonce Arthur, abrió su maletín y sacó los cables; introduciendo uno en la muñeca de Daniel, otro en la de Dom, otro para Nora, uno más en la de Sam y otro para sí mismo. Un segundo más tarde todos estaban soñando...

Se encontraban en el subconsciente de Daniel; o al menos eso parecía. En una animada fiesta, en una gran casa, llena de proyecciones del hombre. Por un lado Dom y Arthur se encontraban en un rincón, con una copa en la mano como si siempre hubieran estado allí; de pronto una mujer hermosa bajó las escaleras y ambos la miraron con curiosidad.

"El día que hagáis eso cuando yo baje por unas escaleras me sentiré verdaderamente honrada" dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Cuando se giraron encontraron a Sam. Al contrario que Nora, ella llevaba el pelo suelto y un sencillo traje negro, a juego con el de los caballeros.

"Estás preciosa" dijo Dom.

"Gracias, pero si mientes así a nuestro cliente, es bastante probable que perdamos el trabajo" dijo la joven con una sonrisa jovial.

"No os metáis con la chica. Va vestida para trabajar, la próxima vez, dejad que la pobre cenicienta se ponga un traje" dijo el tío Peter a su lado. Los tres se sobresaltaron durante un instante, hasta que les guiñó un ojo. Eamer se acercó hasta Daniel, que le tomó de un brazo y le llevó a un aparte.

Llevaban apenas 15 minutos hablando cuando unos gritos llenaron la estancia.

"He dicho que soy Nora Nim. ¿Es qué acaso no sabe quién soy yo? Quiero ver a Daniel inmediatamente". Cuando la joven diseñadora apareció ante la audiencia llevaba el pelo revuelto su favorecedor vestido verde botella de corte romano se ajustaba a su cuerpo escultural, lleno de rasguños y rotos. A pesar de su estado, se encontraba tan hermosa como siempre.

La joven iba a descender las escaleras, cuando de pronto se encontró ante ella un joven al que se le caía una copa. Pasó por encima con rapidez, pero a los pocos segundos volvió a encontrar al joven. Después de varios intentos, se detuvo, y observó desde donse se encontraba que todos los invitados de la fiesta comenzaban a observar a un joven. Cada vez más y más gente se volvía hacia él. De repente, vio en la lejanía de la habitación a Daniel, tras los cristales en uno de los balcones. Gritó su nombre, pero no podía oírla. Y entonces, intentó bajar las escaleras, pero esa vez, se encontró el vacío ante ella. Retrocedió, angustiada, pero de pronto notó como alguien la empujaba hacia ese hueco... cayó y de pronto... abrió los ojos angustiada, incorporándose en la cama. A su lado Daniel, había despertado también sorprendido. En la habitación solo estaban ellos. La joven se levantó y corrió hacia el pasillo. Solo una doncella caminaba por el mismo. Anonadada, cerró la puerta tras su espalda.

Mientras, en la Guarida, Eames compartía su nueva información con sus compañeros.

"Vais a alucinar con la información que Daniel le ha contado a "tío Peter". Por lo visto, Daniel no está con Nora por la belleza de la muchacha, que no es poca..." guiñó un ojo a Dom y miró a todos alrededor, pero después ver las miradas de reproche continuó. "Resulta que el nuevo magnate de las revistas del corazón está con esta chica, porque su objetivo es casarse con ella, dar un campanazo de publicidad para sí mismo y ganar mucha pasta y después..."

"Pero eso no tiene sentido" le interrumpió Sam. "Daniel Phinal está montado en el dolar, es rico y poderoso".

"Lo era, monada" contestó Eames. "Pero parece que destrozar la empresa de papaíto y dedicarse a las revitas no le ha dejado precisamente en una buena posición económica. Necesita a alguien que sí esté forrado, muy forrado, para poder sacar adelante su nueva empresa".

"Y esa persona, es Nora Nim" añadió Dom.

"Exactamente. Lo que quiere es casarse con ella, sacarla la pasta hasta exprimirla y después... hacerla desaparecer".

"¿Quieres decir que está pensando en...?" interrogó Yusuf inseguró.

"¿No es obvio? Quiere quitársela de en medio, matarla, exterminarla...".

"Pero eso... eso..."

"Eso es algo muy sencillo para alguien que tiene mucho dinero" interrumpió una voz profunda y agradable tras ellos. "Siempre tienes quién quiera mancharse las manos por una generosa recompensa." Caminó entre ellos, trajeado y apoyándose en un elegante bastón de madera y plata que, en realidad, no necesitaba; hasta colocarse al lado de Dom. "Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que algo malo le pase a esa joven. La tengo en gran estima." Todos se miraron sorprendidos de que Saito mostrara algún tipo de sentimiento. No solía ser así. "Así que muchachos, además de destruir a Daniel, quiero que se aseguren de que esa muchacha acaba en buenas manos, sana y salva". Todo asintieron. El plan comenzaba de nuevo.

Arquitecta y extractor trabajaron mano a mano para conseguir un escenario perfecto, mientras ...


	2. nivel 1

Lo siento por haber tardado tantisimo.

Y ahora, a leer.

Los preparativos de la boda la estaban costando más de lo que pensaba, mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, pero por supuesto merecía la pena. Nora observaba el vestido de novia ante ella. Era el sueño hecho realidad de cualquier niña. Sus pliegues suaves y de color cremoso invitaban a acariciarlo. Su propio diseño, para su propia ceremonia... acababa de quitárselo, era la última prueba antes del gran día. Un suspiro nervioso se escapó de sus labios, y entonces la sonó el móvil. Respondió con rapidez y a los pocos minutos, una limusina negra con las lunas tintadas pasaba a recogerla.

"¿Dónde quiere que la lleve, señorita Nim?" preguntó el chofer.

"A Mountain's Peak y lo más rápido posible"

"Sí, señora". El joven se caló la gorra, y arrancó, antes de mover el coche añadió. "Han dejado esa botella de champán para usted en la nevera del coche señora. Regalo de su prometido". La diseñadora sonrió de oreja a oreja, Daniel era siempre tan atento. Ni siquiera tenía que descorchar la botella, una copa helada y cristalina y a su lado una rosa roja, tan hermosa y fragante... Hacía tantísimo calor en ese coche, que dió un largo trago a la bebida.

"Por favor, chofer, ponga el aire acondicionado, y vayámonos ya, que tengo prisa".

"Sí, señora" El coche comenzó a moverse, pero apenas había recorrido unos metros cuando la joven cayó en un sueño tranquilo. Eames al volante sonrió.

Giró en una esquina, y entró en un garaje, aparcando la limusina y yendo a colocarse a la parte de atrás. Entonces el resto del equipo entró en el coche: Dom, Arthur, Yusuf y Sam. Repartieron las agujas y entonces entraron en el sueño...

Se encontraban en un hermoso palacete, casi como Versalles... todos los invitados estaban vestidos de época. En el centro de la sala, Nora hablaba con su familia vestida con un traje del siglo XVIII y una máscara mientras se abanicaba con una pluma roja a juego con su vestido. Arthur llevaba el pelo un poco más largo recogido con un lazo en la nuca, camisa y máscaras blancas combinada con pantalones y chaleco negros terminaban el conjunto. Dom y Eames se acercaron a él, llevaban la misma ropa, pero de distintos colores, el falsificador llevaba un llamativo color granate y Cobb, también con el pelo recogido con un lazo vestía de verde.

"¿Vamos a tener que estar vestidos así todo el rato?" preguntó Eames.

"Os recuerdo chicos que este sueño unicamente tiene dos niveles" dijo Dom. "Así que no, estas pintas solo las llevamos en el nivel de Sam".

"Pues vaya idea..."

"No ha sido idea mía, os lo aseguro" dijo Sam acercándose al equipo. Se miró confusa, buscando algún fallo en su vestimenta cuando vio las caras de los tres hombres. La joven llevaba el pelo suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros, que estaban desnudos ya que la arquitecta vestía un corsé negro y una falda violeta que caía hasta sus pies, que hacía juego con la máscara que acababa de apartar de su rostro, ya que al contrario que los hombres (y la anfitriona) todas las mujeres llevaban su máscara con un cómodo palo que la sujetaba y así podían mostrar su rostro cuando desearan. "¿Llevo algo mal?" Preguntó ella preocupada.

"Estás... " empezó Dom.

"... íncreible" terminó Arthur.

De pronto una risa se le escapó al falsificador, al ver en la lejanía al último miembro del equipo.


End file.
